Days Apart and Hurried Nights
by kazalene
Summary: EC. One Shot. Because they have tonight.


So, it's challenge time at the FCG (more information can be found in my profile) and it's exactly that which has dragged me out of the writing wilderness.

_1) Must include the phrase, "I just don't know." 2) Must be between 990 and 9,990 words. 3) May be any rating greater than K+ and less than MA. 4) Must involve a fight (interpret at will). 5) Must involve a secret (optional)._

I also had to choose two song lyrics from a given list and apply them somehow to the fic: _"How an affair of the heart survives days apart and hurried nights." And, "We don't know whose words are true."_

It's got a few kinks in it but, hey, it's my first story in months. Tis a start.

* * *

**Days Apart and Hurried Nights**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the glass windows of the Miami Dade Crime Lab, bathing the department in its trademark orange glow, and Calleigh Duquesne couldn't help but smile as she made her way down the corridor. A movement to her left informed her that someone had fallen into step beside her, but she didn't bother to look - she already knew it was him. Instead, she keep her eyes trained in front of her, her feet steady as she continued towards her destination.

She found her resolve slipping, however, when he released a low chuckle - the same one she'd heard last night - and she finally allowed herself to look at him, a knowing look briefly colouring her features. "I'm on my way to interrogation; did Ryan page you, too?" she asked casually, trying to keep the conversation professional, although her thoughts were far from it.

"No," Eric answered simply.

Deciding to humour him a little, she shot an amused smile his way and slowed her pace. "Alright, what are you doing?"

"Walking with you," he replied, if a little matter-of-factly. The same chuckle from before escaped his mouth when he caught her confused look, and he explained, "You don't make this _ignoring-each-other-as-much-as-possible-when-we're-at-work-thing_ all that easy, Calleigh." He let his words linger for a moment, waiting for a couple of police officers to pass them, before dropping a low comment into her ear, "And I like to take whatever time I can get with you during the day."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," she answered innocently as they turned a corner.

"There are two routes to interrogation," Eric began, "and only one takes you past my desk."

"Well," Calleigh smiled, stopping just outside the interrogation room and leaning _ever-so-gently_ into him as she reached for the handle, "maybe I prefer the view."

He watched her close the glass door behind her, shutting out his knowing smile as the reflection of the light temporarily blinded him, and just for a second, he wished that she'd have shut the sunlight out instead.

Because that way... that way, they'd have tonight.

**. : : : .**

Nightfall seeped through the glass windows of the Miami Dade Crime Lab, tracing a pattern of shadows throughout the department wherever the artificial lights couldn't reach, and Calleigh couldn't help but sigh as she checked her watch. A vibration of her phone told her that someone was calling, and, without even bothering to check the caller display, she simply answered, "Hey, Eric."

"Hey," said his voice, "if you're not still working late, do you wanna grab some dinner?"

She glanced down at the pile of documents in front of her and briefly debated forgetting about them... before her professional side won out and she heard herself answering, "I wish I could, but I'm swamped. The DA called and apparently some new evidence has come to light on an old case I worked with Tripp. Looks like it's going to be a late night."

"Want some help?" Eric asked.

Despite smiling at his offer, she told him, "No, I'll be okay. But, thank you."

"What, are you worried I'll distract you?" came his reply, the light tease making her laugh.

Choosing not to answer, she instead said firmly, "I'll speak to you later, okay?"

"Sure, give me a call when you're finished. I'll wait up." And without giving her a chance to protest, he hung up the call.

She smiled down at her phone for a moment, before placing it down on the table and turning her attention back to her work, silently wishing it could just magic itself away into the shadows. And when five seconds later the reports still hadn't budged, she sighed and reached for her pen, determined to keep all distractions to a minimum.

Because then that way... that way, they'd have tonight.

**. : : : .**

Moonlight fluttered through the glass windows of her house, its silver rays evaporating as she flipped the light switch, and Calleigh couldn't help but laugh as strong arms encircled her waist, a low, throaty voice teasing against her ear as they both crash-landed onto her couch. A small shift of their position put her on top, and she didn't even bother to look as she went to lean her back against his legs - she knew they'd be there. But as his hands found her waist she looked away for a moment and released a gentle sigh.

"You think you got the wrong guy, don't you?" Eric asked, fingers tracing up her spine. "In that old case?"

"I just don't know... " she began. "But the defence has a very convincing witness and it's possible we've misinterpreted the DNA evidence." She paused briefly, before concluding, "We don't know whose words are true, right now."

Running his hands through her hair, he smiled as he told her, "You'll figure it out. And, you know, a fresh pair of eyes might help?"

"Are you saying your offer still stands?" she countered, threading their fingers together.

"Of course," he replied, his mouth traversing to the spot behind her ear before he whispered, "but we'll talk about it tomorrow..."

She made no protest, instead allowed him to reverse their positions, and lost herself to his kiss, suddenly not caring if tomorrow never came. And as the minutes ticked on, creeping ever closer to the light of day when the moon would loose its battle with the sun, she knew it didn't matter at all.

Because right now... right now, they had tonight.

* * *

**- Fin -**

* * *


End file.
